Curiosidad
by lobunaluna
Summary: Regulus solamente quería hacer una pregunta a su tío y maestro... Solo que no esperaba terminar encontrándose con semejantes escenas... Lo que llevo a su mente inocente a pensar cualquier cosa, por lo cual en vez de tener una sola duda... tendrá muchas más y los pobres interrogados no sabran que responder (Yaoi/ humor) Mi primera historia de este género xD
1. Curiosidad

**_Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada._**

**_Hay un poco (para ser media tramposa digo poco) de Yaoi…, dado que es un género que me gusta y quiero saber que honda me sale escribir este género, aunque se supone que es de humor. La historia es un post guerra de Hades donde todos están vivos xD._**

_Curiosidad_

Regulus comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia Sagitario, quería hacerle una pregunta a su maestro. Le sorprendió no hallarle en la entrada por lo cual se dirigió a los aposentos de este, tal vez estada descansando. La verdad que su curiosidad infantil le picaba, aunque tuviera 15 años… Aun había cosas que no entendía. Esperaba que esta vez su tío le respondiera sin rodeos que luego no llegaban a ningún lado. Escucho, o eso le pareció, la voz de su tío y maestro. Se acerco a la puerta, la abrió a penas… Su tío estaba acostado en la cama, aunque no estaba solo. Poseía una expresión de placer en el rostro, y al parecer El Cid de Capricornio era el responsable directo. Este estaba sentado sobre la cadera del sagitariano y realizaba un curioso movimiento. Regulus se sintió ruborizar, Sísifo tenía los ojos cerrados y emitía unos gemidos de placer. El cid le sujetaba las manos, por encima de la cabeza, y al parecer también estaba disfrutando el momento. Por lo cual el chico cerró la puerta sigilosamente… Dejando solos a los dos caballeros.

* * *

-Tal vez podría preguntarle a Degel…-El niño comenzó a bajar hasta Escorpio, creyó ver entrar a Degel en la zona privada de Escorpio. Su menté estaba procesando lo que vio. Tal vez entre ellos dos, o Degel solamente, pudieran sacarle las dudas que tenia y saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Degel? ¿Kardia?-Entro luego de tocar la puerta… No había rastros de esos dos por ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, quería estar atento… Kardia podía salir de cualquier lado y darle un susto. En eso piso algo… cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con el libro, que seguramente, estaría leyendo Degel. – ¿Por qué Degel dejaría un libro suyo en el suelo…? -Lo tomo y lo dejo sobre la mesa.- ¿Dónde estarán? No creo que hayan ido con el patriarca… seguramente me los hubiera cruzado. ¿Eh?-No muy lejos de ahí estaba tirada las tiaras de las armaduras de Escorpio y la de Acuario.- ¿Que hace esto tirado…?-Comenzó a seguir el camino marcado por las piezas de las armaduras arrojadas por todo el camino. Comenzó a escuchar los gemidos provenientes del cuarto de Kardia.

-Kardia… espera…-Le llego la agitada voz de Degel, el joven se acerco a la puerta abierta de la habitación… Degel tenía las manos atadas, con un lazo de cuero, a la cabecera de la cama. Kardia estaba besando los labios del caballero de acuario. Regulus, miraba toda la escena con los ojos bien abiertos… Si Degel no quería que su mejor amigo le besara… ¿Por qué no pedía ayuda? ¿Por qué no se liberaba? Para un dorado no sería mucho problema romper unas ataduras de cuero. Degel comenzó a emitir un par de gemidos llenos de placer, mientras Kardia mordisqueaba y besa sus pezones… En eso el chico se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos… Solo que no lo había notado al principio debido a las sabanas, de un inmaculado blanco, con las que Degel y Kardia estaban ligeramente tapados.

-¿Te gusta no es así francesito?-Exclamo burlón Kardia, mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente sin dejar de besar el abdomen musculoso del acuariano.-Pues esto apenas empieza… hare que te derritas…

Regulus comenzó a irse del lugar mientras sus pasos silenciosos eran acompañados por los gemidos de placer de Degel. Primero su maestro y El Cid… Ahora Kardia y Degel… ¿Pero hacerlo entre hombre no estaba mal?... o ¿Estaba bien…? Porque sabía muy bien que su tío y los demás jamás harían algo deshonesto… Bueno tal vez Kardia si, pero su tío no lo haría… Se detuvo de golpe, ya estaba en el tramo de escaleras entre Libra y Escorpio.

-Degel tenía las manos atadas… y al parecer no quería lo que Kardia le hacía…-El muchacho lo pensó un momento…-Tampoco mi tío, El Cid tenia sujeta sus manos por encima de su cabeza… ¿Qué hago?... Iré a buscar a Dohko…

El adolescente comenzó a correr hacia Libra. Pediría ayuda a Dohko, seguramente el caballero de Libra sabría qué hacer. Sentía no solo el cosmos de Dohko, sino también el de Shion… Entro a la casa… no estaban en el corredor, por lo cual fue hacia la zona privada. En la sala encontró la armadura de Dohko y Shion en posición totémica. Ambas armaduras estaban ensambladas en mitad de la sala, por lo cual comenzó a buscar a los jóvenes. Por alguna razón se dirigió primero al cuarto de Dohko, no estaban ahí… Por lo cual suspiro de alivio.

-¿Dónde estarán?-Regulus comenzó a buscarlos por la casa, hasta que escucho la voz de Shion. Provenía de la cocina, por lo cual Regulus se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia esa habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a Dohko desnudo… moviendo su cintura, pegada, a la de Shion…. Que tenía las manos apoyadas contra la mesa y se hallaba de espaldas a Dohko. Ambos emitían gemidos de placer… Regulus les miro sorprendido…

-La próxima vez… voy yo…-Shion soltó estas palabras seguidas de gemidos de placer… Mientras echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras Dohko le besaba el cuello… Regulus abandono la casa a gran velocidad, no creí lo que acaba de ver.

-Shion…-Llamo Dohko… sin dejar de envestir a su amigo y amante.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Escuchaste algo?-Pregunto el chino, juraría que escucho el ruido de pisadas.

-Si…. A ti preguntando estupideces…-Informo el otro mientras gemía de placer, causado por las olas de placer que le embargaban.

* * *

Regulus corría como loco hacia Virgo

- ASMITA EL SABRA QUE HACER EN ESTA SITUACION…-Se dijo para sí… Antes de llegar a Virgo logro de controlarse un poco. Y entro con paso calmo, se dirigió al lugar donde seguramente encontraría a Asmita meditando. No había rastros de él... ¿Donde se pudo a ver metido?- ¿Asmita no está aquí? Pero si él nunca abandona Virgo…-El joven se acaricio la nuca-Supongo que tendré que irle a pedir ayuda a Aldebarán o Manigoldo… No Aldebarán esta con sus discípulos en el coliseo... Supongo que tengo que pedirle ayuda a Manigoldo…-Abandono Virgo.

-Estuvo cerca…-Asmita salió de las sombras, envuelto solamente con una sabana.-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos…

-Supongo…-Defteros apareció detrás de él y le abrazo.-Creo que nosotros dos estábamos en algo antes del que el chico nos interrumpiera…-Comenzó a besar el cuello de cisne del rubio, que no pudo evitar sonreír de placer.-Volvamos a tu cama… -Tomo al rubio, en vuelto en sabanas, en sus brazos y volvió a la habitación de este.

-De no ser por su cosmos tan nervioso, tal vez nos atrapaba… -Asmita se acurruco contra el pecho del caballero de géminis.

* * *

Regulus caminaba hacia Cáncer, cuando se fijo por donde estaba se hallaba entre las escaleras de Leo y Cáncer.

-Por qué ciento el cosmos de Asmita en Virgo ¿Si él no está ahí?-Volteo para mirar las casas superiores, por lo cual perdió pie y callo escaleras abajo. Llevándose a algo o alguien en la caída.

-Niño… Se supone que los gatos caen de pie. Oye Albafica… no desvirgues al chico…-Regulus salió de su atontamiento, Albafica estaba sobre él. En su caída agarro al distraído caballero de Piscis, quien ahora estaba en una curiosa posición sobre el joven. Albafica reacciono y se levanto completamente sonrojado, y algo nervioso, por miedo que su sangre toxica afectara al chico...

-¿Estás bien Regulus?-Pregunto este un tanto intranquilo- ¿No te hice daño?-El sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas.

-Chicos que bueno que les encuentro…-Regulus estaba algo sonrojado… Por todo lo que había visto y por verse eh una posición tan incómoda con Albafica.

-¿Qué pasa niño?-Manigoldo sonrió con burla.- ¿Te diste cuenta que eres el único virgen de la orden? A parte de Asmita

-Manigoldo… No le digas esas cosas al chico. -Albafica se sonrojo un poco.- ¿Qué sucede Regulus?

-Pues…-Regulus bajo la mirada mientras abría y cerraba las manos algo nervioso.

-Vengan vamos a dentro… Este sol es insoportable…-Entraron a los recintos privados de Cáncer.-Ahora niño, dime… ¿A qué viene esa corrida? Te diste una buena caída, mira que tuvo que ser fuerte para tirar a Albafica.

-Pues…-Regulus se puso rojo…

-Regulus ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no sueles compórtate así…-Dijo al fin Albafica al ver los nervios del chico a flor de piel.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que vi…- Albafica y Manigoldo abrieron bien grande los ojos al escuchar el relato del joven. Manigoldo comenzó ampliar su sonrisa mientras, que a cada palabra, Albafica se ruborizaba cada vez más.

-Regulus…-Albafica estaba rojo por el pudor y vergüenza ajena.- ¿Lo que dices es enserio?

-Si… Me preocupan mi tío y Degel.-Dijo el joven inocentemente. Manigoldo ahogo una risa.-El cid le sujetaba las manos por encima de la cabeza y Degel tenía las manos atadas en la cabecera…

-No tienes de que preocuparte…-Dijo una áspera voz. Aspros entro a la habitación, estaba rojo también, había sido llamado por Sage y por accidente escucho la conversación.-Ellos saben lo que hacen…-Supongo, agrego para sí.

-Pero…-Regulus tenía un montón de dudas en su cabeza.- ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Con que fin? ¿Por que El cid sujetaba las manos de mi tio y Degel tenia las manos atadas?-Los tres adultos se miraron… Como decirle eso a un niño, por que por más caballero que fuera, Regulus no dejaba de ser un niño inocente en algunas cosas…

-Mira Reg…-Manigoldo iba a decir una de las suyas por la cual Aspros le tapo la boca con una mano, antes de que traumara al niño, y le indico con la mirada a Albafica que tomara la palabra.

-Escucha… lo que viste…-Albafica buscaba las palabras correctas- Es algo que podría decirte… Natural… Veras…-El caballero busco apoyo en Aspros, quien peleaba por mantener a callado a Manigoldo.

-Escucha Regulus…-Aspros sujetaba a Manigoldo con fuerza.- Hacer el amor es algo normal para personas que se quieren…-Manigoldo soltó un bufido, que cursi que sonó eso... pensó el Cáncer…

-¿Qué es hacer el amor?-Pregunto el Leo. Los tres caballeros mayores se miraron, por lo cual Aspros soltó a Manigoldo un tanto resignado.

-Sísifo ¿Que cuerno le enseñaste a este chico? -Pregunto el cáncer en voz alta. Regulus le miro, se sentía medio tonto. Al parecer pregunto algo que no tenía que preguntar.

-¿Pregunte algo malo…?-El chico se sonrojo.

-No, Regulus.-Aspros se masajeo las sienes…-Te escuche decir que le ibas a preguntar algo a tu tío…-Trato de desviar el tema- ¿Qué era?

-Así… ¿Que quiere decir follar?-Los tres abrieron bien grande sus ojos… Manigoldo no pudo contenerse más y estallo en risas.

-Eh bueno…-Albafica comenzó a tartamudear… Como decirle a Regulus que había visto follar a su tío con El cid, a Kardia con Degel y Shion con Dohko… Miro a Aspros buscando ayuda.

-Mira niño follar quiere decir…-Comenzó Manigoldo, ante la atónita mirada de Albafica y Aspros que no sabian como reaccionar.

-Manigoldo que le estás diciendo a mi sobrino. -Sísifo llego con paso calmo…- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eh… les estaba preguntando algunas cosas a los chicos…-Regulus sonrió con inocencia.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?-Sísifo arqueo una ceja.

-Ve a Leo….Asmita me dijo que te vio nervioso… Ahora te alcanzo…-El muchacho se retiro de ahí con paso calmo.- ¿En que estabas pensando en con enseñarle esa palabra a Regulus?-Manigoldo comenzó a reírse, Aspros se paso la mano por la cabellera un tanto incomodo y Albafica se ruborizo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sísifo…-Comenzó Albafica…-Hay algo que tienes que saber…-Sísifo miro al sonrojado pisciano.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto algo alarmado.

-Pues…-Comenzó Aspros.

-¿COMO QUE REGULUS NOS VIO A TODOS TENIENDO RELACIONES?…-grito el alarmado caballero. Los habitantes de las casas superiores se alarmaron al escuchar el grito que se escucho hasta la casa de patriarcal. Regulus que estaba en las escaleras, se dio vuelta ¿Porque su tío se había alterado tanto? ¿A que se referia con eso de tener relaciones? Era claro que tenian relaciones entre ellos, relaciones de amigos, compañeros de armas etc. Sage, en la casa patriarcal, se ruborizo un poco... y agradecio que Athena estubiera paseando con Pegaso serca del coliseo.

_Virgo._

-A nosotros no nos vio…-Defteros se acomodaba la ropa…-No tenemos que darnos por aludidos.

-Por suerte… -Asmita se vistió con su ropa y luego se puso la armadura. Salió al corredor, al mismo tiempo que Shion pasaba corriendo veloz mente hacia la primera casa.-Al parecer a él si le vio…

_Libra._

-Regulus no nos vio… Regulus no nos vio…-Dohko daba vuelta por el corredor de su casa.-Los pasos que escuche no eran los de Regulus… Sísifo me mata… Que no sepa que estaba teniendo sexo con Shion, por que nos usa como diana de tiro.

_Escorpio._

-KARDIA TU Y TUS IDEAS…-Degel estaba hecho una furia.-Si Regulus nos vio, pobre chico… seguramente le traumatizamos.

-O seguramente le enseñamos algo…-Kardia sonrió, aun tendido desnudo en la cama, mientras veía a Degel vestirse a las apuradas. Para salir corriendo hacia Acuario luego.-Pobre muchacho… cuantas posiciones distintas habrá conocido en un solo día.

_Capricornio._

El Cid estaba paseándose por su habitación, un día un solo día se dejan arrastrar por sus pasiones más oscuras y Regulus le ve teniendo relaciones. Sin duda este no fue el mejor día de todos… No podía negar que le paso bien con Sísifo, pero ahora no sabía con qué cara mirar a sus camaradas mañana.

Fin.

Es la primera vez que escribo este genero... ¿Que les parecio?


	2. Consecuencias

_**Para: Tsukihime Princess que me pidió un cap con las consecuencias.**_

_Consecuencias._

Era plena noche, Athena dormía profundamente en su alcoba, y Regulus hacia lo mismo en Leo. Todos los demás miembros de la orden dorada, estaban en el salón del trono (incluido Defteros que se mantenía cerca de su hermano). Dohko no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala, Shion estaba rojo como un tomate (al igual que Albafica y Sísifo). Degel no dejaba de lanzarle miradas venenosas, a su camarada, mientras trataba de leer un libro. Kardia sonreía mientras mordía, provocativamente, una manzana. El Cid estaba callado la boca y se mantenía austero. Asmita, estaba parado con una expresión calma mientras tenía una charla, vía cosmos, con Defteros. Aspros trataba de hacerle entender a Aldebarán la razón por la que habían sido llamados. Las cuales al taurino le costaba creer. Manigoldo se mantenía sonriente, para él se le estaba cumpliendo un sueño. Mientras que algunos de sus camaradas, los descubiertos por el niño, se sentía en medio de una pesadilla.

-Caballeros...-Sage entro al recinto, los caballeros formaron dos filas paralelas. Defteros se colocó a la diestra de su hermano, un paso atrás de este.- ¿Supongo que saben por qué les hice venir?-Los caballeros asintieron, aunque más de uno deseaba salir corriendo.-Ante todo... por lo que me dijeron Aspros, Albafica y Manigoldo... Regulus no entendió que era lo que estaban haciendo...-Albafica se puso más rojo al igual que varios de sus camaradas.-Por lo tanto... uno tendrá que explicarle que paso.

-Con lo de "uno" ¿Se refiere a uno de los que fueron atrapados con las manos en la masa?-Pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa Defteros, provocando un sonroje tanto para sus camaradas como para el patriarca.

-Pues... si de eso se habla... que no valla Kardia, traumatizara a Regulus...-Sugirió Albafica, el mencionado le miro.

-Supongo que tú no podrías ir. Por qué de seguro eres tan casto como el nene...-replico este burlón, Albafica hizo una mueca.

-¿Casto?-Manigoldo soltó una risa.-Si se voltio a una mucama cuando tenía 16...-Todos miraron, sorprendidos, al muy sonrojado Albafica. Quien deseaba matar a su amigo.-Bueno... todos tienen que tener su primera vez...-se excusó- y al parecer Al estaba con todas ese día...

-Bueno retiro lo dicho... que valla Albafica...-Kardia soltó una risa...-O Sisifo no por nada es el tío.-Sísifo se puso un tanto incomodo, ser ofrecido no le caía muy en gracia.

-¿Por qué no va Degel? El que le podría explicar... "científicamente" lo que paso...-Manigoldo ahogo una risa, al oír las palabras del gemelo menor. Aspros miro a su hermano, por encima del hombro… ¿Desde cuando este se había vuelto tan descarado?

-¿Disculpa?-Degel le miro un tanto irritado.

-No, si manda a Degel el pobre chico se dormirá en la mitad de la explicación...-Kardia soltó un bufido un tanto divertido.-Por que no va El Cid... Debe ser el único que se va a mantener serio mientras le explica que paso...-Kardia sonrió al ver al caballero mencionado abrir los ojos desmesuradamente...-Además supongo que ya ha tenido esa charla con sus discípulos, hasta donde tengo entendido tiene tres...

-Y quien te dijo que yo voy a hablar de "eso" con Regulus...-Le replico el otro cortante.

-Pues si no me equivoco eras tú el que le estaba jugando con la flecha a Sagitario-Sísifo se sonrojo, parecía que tenía toda la sangre en la cara. Un par realizaron gestos de incomodidad ante las palabras de Escorpio, incluso El Cid.

-Kardia, ya que mencionaste "eso"-Aspros trato de desviar el tema.-Tú y Degel, tienen que explicarle al niño-Paro para tomar aire, si no lo hacía estallaba en risas-Por qué Degel tenía las manos atadas...-Degel se ruborizo ante ese dato tan personal-Por qué el pobre crio pensó que estabas forzando a Acuario…

-¿Que creyó que?-Kardia estallo en risas.-Bueno admito que es medio mañoso a veces… pero…-Degel lo golpeo con si libro, provocando que el Escorpio se mordiera la lengua. El escorpión le miro dolido mientras Manigoldo estallaba en risas.

-La próxima vez te meto en un ataúd de hielo...-Le amenazo.

-Ejem-Carraspeo Sage-Alguien tiene que decirle al chico que fue lo que vio...

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted?-Pregunto calmado Asmita, por lo cual un par se miraron. El patriarca podría hablar con Regulus y problema resuelto.

-Yo ya estoy viejo para andar explicándole esas cosas al chico-Se excusó -Además, ya es hora que empiecen a ser un poco más responsables de sus errores-Sage les miro con reproche-No todo lo tengo que resolver yo.-los caballeros miraron el piso.

-Bueno... y pensar que todo esto paso por la curiosidad del niño-Comento por lo bajo Manigoldo.

-¿Que curiosidad?-Pregunto Sísifo.

-Pues tu sobrino fue a Sagitario para preguntarte que significa...-Manigoldo se relamió los labios divertido.-Lo que tú y El cid estaban haciendo en ese momento...-Sísifo se puso rojo, Kardia y Degel se miraron... y Dohko, Shion, Sage, Asmita y Defteros se quedaron pasmados.

-Me estás diciendo que Regulus...-Sísifo se puso rojo, su sobrino fue a preguntarle algo típico de los adolescentes y se halló con la respuesta en vivo y directo.

-Conoció el significado de la palabra sin saberlo...-Aclaro Manigoldo. Un par volvieron a realizar gestos de incomodidad.-Menudo menos mal que no entendido… porque si no-Manigoldo soltó una risa burlona.-Pero ya poniéndonos serios… ¿Quién va a explicarle las cosas al niño?

-Pues que valla Sísifo…-Se apresuró a decir Dohko.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?-Le dijo el muy poco calmado El Cid-A fin de cuentas, tienes un discípulo de la misma edad.

-Sí, pero yo no tuve necesidad de decirle nada.-Dohko se puso rojo-Youma, su padre, le explico todo con lujo de detalles…

-Cierto… Athena y Hades le permiten a Tenma verse con sus padres una vez al mes-Sage soltó un suspiro.

-Pues en ese caso que valla Shion…-Degel miro al lemuriano que se puso rojo.

-Yo no sirvo para explicar.-Se apresuró a decir.-Además me moriré de la vergüenza antes de emitir palabra alguna.

-Pues si gustan yo le saco la duda al nene…-Se ofreció Manigoldo.

-NI SE TE OCURRA.-Le gritaron todos menos Defteros, Asmita y Kardia que aún no era capaz de hablar. Defteros le dijo algo por cosmos a Asmita quien sonrió suavemente, como respuesta de que había entendido el mensaje.

-Ya déjense de perder el tiempo y pónganse de acuerdo…-Pidió el muy cansado Sage. Defteros se acercó disimuladamente a Manigoldo y le susurro algo para que solo él pudiera oírle.

-Patriarca… Entienda que es una situación por demás bochornosa la que se hallan mis camaradas-Trato de amortiguar la situación Aldebaran.

-Que vaya Alde, ahora que hablo.-Sugirio Aspros.

-Todavía le estoy explicando algunas cosas a Celina y a Teneo…-El caballero sonrió- No puedo hacerlo mismo con Regulus… No sé cómo reaccionara él ante la explicación.-Se excusó el taurino.

-¿Pues entonces quien va?-Pregunto Asmita con su tranquila voz.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-Dijo el burlón Kardia ya repuesto del dolor de su lengua.-A no espera eres virgen.

-No puedo ir, porque mi forma de percibir el mundo es distinta y confundiría al pobre Regulus.-Informo el caballero ignorando el comentario, muy errado del escorpión. La sexualidad no era ajena para él.

Mientras sus camaradas discutían sobre quién sería el "voluntario" uno de los miembros de la orden abandono sigilosamente la habitación del trono.

-No puede ser que no seamos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo para que alguien valla a hablar con Regulus…-Aspros realizo una mueca, en estos momento me gustaría estar muerto… pensó.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-Le pregunto Albafica.-Fuiste el primero en "explicarle" lo que vio Regulus hoy a la tarde.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-Aspros le miro con cara de sorpresa.-No sirvo para eso…

-Todos ponen la misma excusa…-Defteros lo dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? O acaso nunca hiciste nada…-Kardia le sonrió burlón.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que hago en la intimidad de mi vida?-le respondió el tranquilo Defteros.

-mmm… eso suena a que ya la tienes bien clara en eso.-Kardia pareció meditarlo y Defteros sencillamente le ignoro.

-Ya déjalo en paz Kardia.-Le reprocho Dohko-Aunque admito que a mí también me llama la atención…-Dohko le miro.- pensé que no te relacionabas con nadie…

-Podemos dejar de hablar de la sexualidad de mi hermano y enfocarnos en lo serio.-Pidió el algo sonrojado Aspros.

_**Casa de Leo.**_

Mientras algunos los miembros de la orden divagaban sobre qué hacer para explicarle el tema a Regulus, uno de los dorados entro sigiloso a la casa ocultando su cosmos. Se dirigio a la habitación del adolescente quien dormía profundamente.

-Reg…-No hubo respuesta-Regulus…-Le sacudió un poco-Regulus despierta…-El chico se movió en la cama, para luego sentarse. Miro por la ventana descubriendo que aún era de noche.

-¿Manigoldo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?-El muchacho le miro con una clara expresión de sueño, tenía una expresión tan tierna en el rostro…Así con los ojitos medios adormilados y esa extraña carita infantil, le hizo sentir, por una milésima de segundo, el ser más depravado del mundo. Debido a las razones que le habían llevado a levantar al niño.

-Si soy yo, no pasa nada… y porque necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.-Respondió el caballero mayor.

-¿Es necesario hacerlo ahora?-Pregunto el niño muy dormido aun. Manigoldo sonrió burlón, "hacerlo ahora" un depravado, si oye esas palabras, ya mismo está desvirgando al niño. Menos mal que no me gustan los niños ni los hombres…pensó aliviado Manigoldo.

-Si es ahora o nunca…Levántate Regulus, será la mejor experiencia de tu vida.-El caballero de Cáncer toma al muchacho del brazo y le saca de la cama. Hallándose con el joven vestido con un pijama blanco.-apresúrate a cambiarte… pero no te pongas la armadura no será necesario.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto el chico mientras se estiraba.

-Muy seguro, a donde vamos la armadura no es necesaria.-El caballero salió de la habitación esperando que el más chico terminara de arreglarse.-Vamos… que la noche es joven.

-¿Le avisaste a mi tío?

-Claro que sí.-mintió- tu tío me mata si te llego a sacar si su permiso… y valoro mucho mi vida para arriesgarme a que me mate.

-Ah bueno…-Abandonaron el santuario con destino: Rodorio.

**_Salón del trono._**

Luego de soportar a los caballeros discutir por más de 7 horas, hace 4 que Manigoldo se fue con Regulus. Ya despuntado el amanecer, la paciencia del patriarca llego a su fin.

-YA CALLENSE TODOS.-Grito el desesperado Sage.-Ya está dado que no pueden resolver un dilema tan sencillo… Sísifo, Degel y Dohko….

-¿Donde esta Manigoldo?-Pregunto de pronto Albafica. Todos movieron desesperados la cabeza, buscando al desaparecido Cáncer.

-Manigoldo no se perdería una escena como esta…-Dijo el burlón Kardia, mientras comía otra manzana. Al oír esto todos pensaron lo mismo…

-¡REGULUS…!-Sísifo fue el primero en abandonar la estancia, seguido de Degel, Aspros, Sage, Aldebaran, El Cid y por último los demás que iban de curiosos y Albafica porque no quería saber nada de tener muy cerca a sus compañeros por miedo a una caída.

-¿Tú crees que Manigoldo lo haya hecho?-Pregunto Defteros recargado contra una de las columnas del salón del trono.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Le pregunto el tranquilo Asmita.

-Pues que si Manigoldo no tuvo éxito… Sísifo le matara…-Defteros comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.-Me llama la atención que se te haya ocurrido algo así.

-Seré el caballero de Virgo, pero eso no me mantiene aislado del mundo…-Asmita comenzó a descender en compañía del segundo gemelo.

**_Casa de Leo._ _20 minutos después._**

-REGULUS NO ESTA AQUÍ…-Sísifo salió de la habitación de su sobrino hecho una furia.-CUANDO AGARRE A MANIGOLDO…-Comenzó, los demás se miraron… sabían lo que le pasaría a Manigoldo si Sísifo le agarraba. En eso sintieron los cosmos de Manigoldo y Regulus entrar a Cáncer, pero no salir de esa casa.-Ahora si lo mato…-El caballero comenzó a descender hacia la cuarta casa.

_**Casa de Cáncer.** _

-Ya sabes Reg… cuando quieras disfrutar de las noches… Vienes y me dices…-Le llego la voz de Manigoldo por lo cual todos se quedaron estáticos.

-Manigoldo no habrá…-Comenzó el aturdido Degel. –No se habrá atrevido a hacerle eso a Regulus.

-Pero dioses… porque mi tío no me llevo a un lugar así antes…-Se escuchaba la alegre voz de Regulus…

-Regulus recuerda que esto tiene que ser nuestro secreto…-Le dijo la burlona voz de Manigoldo.-SI tu tío se entera que me acompañaste a una de las "casas" de Rodorio… Nos mata a los dos…-En eso escucharon pasos acercarse. Manigoldo llegaba caminando, vestido con ropas comunes, junto con Regulus, vestido igual, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada llena de picardía en los ojos.

-¿TÍO?-El muchacho se puso un tanto pálido, mientras Manigoldo sonreía con burla.

-Vete a Leo, Regulus ahora te alcanzo…-Dijo el aparentemente tranquilo Sísifo, el chico sabiendo la que le esperaba. Salió rápido como una flecha hacia la quinta casa-¿Qué crees que hiciste? ¿Con el permiso de quien…?

-Qué tal si cortas con el dilema…-Manigoldo hizo cara de fastidio.-Solo hice lo que se tenía que hacer…-Frunció el entrecejo-Que mejor forma de explicarle al chico… que fue lo que vio-Manigoldo sonrió con burla.-Que llevar lo a un lugar donde le atendieron muy bien… Ahora si me disculpan tengo sueño.-Manigoldo se estiro- Buenas noches a todos.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Tan sencilla había sido la solución? Por qué no se les ocurrió antes… Pudo haberse ahorrado la discusión y los dolores de cabeza.

-Regresen a sus casas…-Ordeno Sage, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras-No quiero escucharles hablar de este asunto… ¿me entendieron?

-Si patriarca- dijeron todos al unísono.

**_Casa de Géminis, 40 minutos después._**

-¿Donde esta Defteros?-Aspros buscaba a su gemelo por la casa. No paso mucho hasta que le escucho entrar silbando.- ¿Dónde te metiste?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-Aspros le miro, la pregunta era bastante innecesaria-Salí a caminar un rato… por el santuario-Al pasar al lado de Aspros, para dirigirse a sus aposentos, este sintió un ligero olor a incienso en el pelo.

-A donde fue a caminar este… si por aquel lado solo se puede ir a las casas superiores-Pensó el meditabundo Aspros.

**_Casa de Virgo._**

-Sin duda Defteros… estaba inspirado…-Dijo el joven virginiano, mientras se bestia con delicadeza. Habían aprovechado la distracción de sus camaradas para tener un "mañanero". Eran los únicos de la orden, que tenían el placer de seguir teniendo sus secretos íntimos en la oscuridad, por lo cual eso le hacía más excitantes los encuentros.

Fin.


End file.
